U.S. Pat. No. 2,922,738 relates to organotin salts containing 2 or 3 organo groups directly attached to tin and to fungicidal compositions characterized by an essential lack of phytotoxicity. British Pat. No. 1,232,691 relates to certain unsymmetrical organotin halides and teaches that they may find use as fungicides or as catalysts for polyurethanes. U.S. Pat. No. 3,471,539 and Japanese Patent Appln. No. 13261/65 teach methods for making substituted triorganotin halides.